The present invention relates to a supporting device particularly usable for motorcycling boots.
Motorcycling boots currently usually comprise a sole onto which an upper is stitched; bands of semirigid plastic material can be externally associated with the upper, preferably at the tibia and calf regions; these bands have the particular purpose of avoiding direct injuries to the leg of the motorcyclist due to accidental impacts caused for example by stones or blunt objects which protrude from the ground.
It is also known to arrange some of these bands or plates inside the upper, but these bands or plates are constituted by individual elements which affect individual and clearly defined parts of the foot.
A problem observed in known boots essentially consists of the fact that since the upper extends considerably in a vertical direction, as it has to protect the tibia approximately up to the knee, wear produces a loss of rigidity of the upper part of the upper, with a consequent deformation at the ankle region.
The ankle region is thus no longer supported in an optimum manner, and this can cause sprains for the motorcyclist.
The use of the individual bands or plates described above merely protects against impacts but is ineffective as regards solving the problem of the loss of rigidity of the boot.